This invention relates generally to vehicle convertible tops and, more particularly, to a self-storing latch for latching a convertible top header to a vehicle windshield header.
Vehicles having convertible tops conventionally incorporate a latch at each side of the top header which has a latch hook, commonly called a J-hook. A manual handle is operated to engage the J-hook with a latch surface on the windshield header and withdraw the latch hook into the top header and pull the headers together. The handle is finally moved overcenter to secure the headers in latched position. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,763--Heincelman. Although many other types of side latching arrangements have been developed, the J-hook arrangement is the most widely used.
Side latching arrangement latches employ complex linkages and feature latch hooks or bolts that must be operated separately. This requires either that the driver move to the passenger seat to operate the right side latch or that the passenger operate it. To eliminate this problem, latches have been developed which provide simultaneous operation by a central operator which is easily reached and operated by the driver. Such a latching system is illustrated in U.S. Pat No. 2,500,459--Lundberg et al. However, there is no J-hook latching system currently available which utilizes a single operator for both side latches.
Current latching arrangements of the type shown in Heincelman have their J-hooks and handles projecting from the header when unlatched. In this position, the projecting hooks and handles obstruct top storage and must be re-stored to permit subsequent top storage. This requires that both latch handles be manipulated to withdraw the J-hooks into the header and simultaneously store the operating handles.
It would be desirable to provide a J-hook latch for a convertible top in which the J-hook is self-storing when in unlatched position.
It would also be desirable to provide an operating mechanism which enables both J-hook latches to be operated by a single latch operator which can be manipulated by the vehicle driver without moving from the driver's seat.